


Are You Mine?

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Blood Sharing, Bonlena, Character Turned Into Vampire, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Loss of Powers, Protective Bonnie Bennett, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Romantic Angst, Sire bonds, Slow Burn, Tension, Vampire Bonnie Bennett, Vampire Elena Gilbert, Violence, confusing feelings, everybody's struggling, learning to adapt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: A freshly turned Bonnie who is still struggling with her vampirism, finds Elena sired to her after  she died with her blood in her system.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Are You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this story from me on Tumblr...almost two years ago. I hadn't forgot about it.

Chapter One

“Bonnie, you have to eat him now.” A voice ranged annoyingly from behind her.

“I know that!” She snapped, still staring at the poor, squirming squirrel she was currently clutching tightly in her her hands. She could do this. She could do this.

“Well if you want to be a good hunter and have control, you have to go in for the kill immediately.” That nagging voice penetrated her thoughts once again. Her frustration was reaching its boiling point, something the third party present quickly noticed.

“Why don’t you just back off a little and let her take her time.” He suggested gently.

“She’s been taking her time for three weeks now! She needs to learn this Stefan! We start school in only a few weeks. I don’t want my best friend taking a bite out of our biology teacher and then getting staked by the creepy town hall.”

“Caroline..” Stefan sighed, shaking his head at her poor choice of words.

She struggled to contain her rage as she whipped towards them. “Why do I need two teachers again?” Her hiss was directed in Caroline’s direction but the blonde was completely unfazed. She was used to Bonnie’s random and very frequent outburst of anger and sometimes violence. The girl was still struggling accepting the fact that she was no longer a witch and indeed a vampire. She was having an even harder time learning to feed, something that made her moody and irritable most of the time. It wasn’t her fault.

“I am here to make sure Stefan doesn’t go too easy on you, because you’re you.” She ignored the look of offense he shot her. “Look Bonnie. You know I only want to help you. We both do.”

Her emerald eyes narrowed into slits as her grip tightened, ignoring the now frantic squirming in her hands. “If you want to help me, then stop dragging me out to the fucking forest at the crack of dawn every damn day to feast on these disgusting animals!” She practically snarled at them, fangs itching to descend. Another thing that had came along with her turning was a new colorful vocabulary.

“Um, Bon..” The blonde whispered with wide eyes staring at the brunette’s hands.

Bonnie shifted her gaze down to see blood dripping all over her hands and between her fingers. The once lively, cute squirrel was now bug eyed, head hanging limping from its shoulders, blood oozing from the gap between its neck.Her grip was so lethal that she practically popped the poor critters head off. The blood lust clawed against her viens but she restrained in disgust, remembering just how the blood of these things taste. She threw her supposed meal across the woods, glancing up at a warily looking Caroline and Stefan. She rolled her eyes as she began to stomp in the direction of the boardinghouse. “I’m going to get a blood bag. I’m not doing this today.”

They didn’t follow after her. It was wise not to push a reluctant, new vampire too much, as their handle on their emotions and actions were practically nonexistent. Plus, Bonnie Bennett was never one to push, vampire or witch.


End file.
